


here I've come to hijack you

by akitania (spacehairdresser)



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/pseuds/akitania
Summary: A long way from anywhere, or on the way there, Aphra makes good and is only moderately difficult about it.





	here I've come to hijack you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, spookykingdomstarlight! I wish I could have written more for this amazing ship, but I picked this up as a pinch hit and was a little crunched for time.
> 
> Set during Doctor Aphra #6.

"Uh," said Nameless Criminal, "Sorry about my dad. I honestly didn't think he was gonna do that — he's not usually that hands-on, and he's definitely not the overprotective sort. Parentally. Sir."

Tolvan stared.

"What if I told you the only reason I was in the temple in the first place was that he was blackmailing me? Seriously! You never know with religious types. You _think_ you can predict them..."

She blinked.

The younger woman brandished a roll of bandages. "Okay, sure, cool, no need to talk, no need to be nice. I'm here to help you, but you can just glare at me if it makes you feel better."

The ship didn't exactly have a brig, so Anonymous Rogue and her father had shuffled Tolvan to a storage compartment while she was still too dazed with pain to put up much of a fight. There was barely enough room to extend her legs, and the burning in her shoulder was driving her to distraction. Glowering was about the most dignified action her limited resources allowed. "I don't need your pity."

"I don't need an Imperial officer in a closet, but it's been a weird day. We'll be cruising for a while, and you look _really_ pathetic. Let me get your coat."

Tolvan ran a quick calculation and decided that struggling now, in the crushing absence of any leverage, would only be more humiliating than acquiescing. How had it come to this? "I can do it."

She could do it somewhat, it turned out, her right arm clumsy and restricted, barely any use. She had only managed to fumble her belt open with her left hand before the pretty — no, where had that thought come from — woman evidently became bored and dropped to her knees, her idea of helping barely any more graceful than Tolvan's own attempt. She'd left behind her own coat, Tolvan noticed, exposing a tattoo stretching across most of her right arm. It was... interesting.

For a moment, she forgot to be self-conscious as her own arms were exposed, all cold metal, and the woman barely seemed to notice. "I'm very good at this," she said with a smirk, despite evidence to the contrary.

"I didn't take you for a doctor," Tolvan replied dryly.

Mystery Scoundrel blinked. "I meant taking off cute women's clothes. But, for the record, I _am_ a doctor, basically. Okay, not a medic, but I think I know how bandages work."

Not even sure how to process the first sentence, Tolvan just asked sharply, "Why are you helping me?"

Still smiling a little, the woman shrugged. "Because I decided I didn't feel like shooting a prisoner in the head? The fun thing about not being a cog in your fascist state — which I think is _fantastic_ , by the way, sir, big fan of your Emperor, he's great in person — is that I get to choose whether I want to kill you. You got lucky!" Without waiting for a response, she set to wrapping the exposed swath of flesh between the cybernetics of her arm and neck. She was sure the strange woman was no doctor (whatever she said), her technique somehow simultaneously tentative and aggressive, but Tolvan had to admit that having her half on top of her, dark hair all in her face, was not  _terrible_.

"Good enough," Unknown Miscreant said, scooting back. Strange, how Tolvan had adjusted so quickly to the proximate heat that she felt cold at once. Stranger still how she thought, just for a moment, to say that the woman smelled nice. "Now you owe me."

"I hope you're not expecting repayment," Tolvan said, cold. "You are a criminal and an enemy of the Empire and I will stop at nothing to bring you to justice."

"Ooh, lucky again! That line wouldn't work on most people." She stood up, brushing off her hands. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again, so there's plenty of time for the follow-up. Best of luck, sir."

And as if the whole conversation, the whole absurd day, was nothing out of the ordinary, she turned and headed back to the cockpit.

Tolvan watched her go, _certainly_ paying no more attention than was strictly professional.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
